


Biology

by onepiecehime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kid just seems like he would make a horrible boyfriend please dont hate me, No parents are dead bc god some of these characters need a break in life, Your are Zoro's sister bc IDK he seems like he would make a fun brother, Your family kinda sucks, Your fiance sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepiecehime/pseuds/onepiecehime
Summary: You are a junior in college who is majoring in communications and who has put off her pre-req science classes for far too long. Unfortunately, if nothing is done, your GPA will take the hit for it. With daily distractions like dealing with your demanding fiance, making sure you make perfect grades, and ensuring that your brother doesn't get lost at every turn, you decide to seek extra help. It just happens to come in the form of a certain cocky, pre-med student who is your professor's TA.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 102





	1. Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first work in a long time. But inspired by my own hatred of science and lack of Law content. I hope you enjoy!

You gathered your things after your biology lecture had ended, shoving your laptop into your backpack aggressively. You huffed in annoyance since you had received your last test grade, and it was barely passing. Your 4.0 GPA was going to be greatly humbled after this class you thought to yourself. You were a communication major with a weakness for anything STEM related and you firmly believed that general education courses, such as the bio course you were being forced to take even though you will never use it during your career, could go die in a hole… much like your GPA was about to. You couldn’t have that, the one thing you had was your intelligence, Zoro was the attractive and athletic one in your family. And what would your graduate school application look like with a C on your transcripts? 

After many conversations with your roommate, and best friend Nami, she finally convinced you to speak to your professor about extra tutoring.

“I really don’t think one C would kill you. But, if you’re going to be a worrywart about it, then speak to the professor about it (Y/N).” She said as you two lounged on the sofa of the house that you had shared with all of your friends.

It was a spacious four-bedroom home… with a finished basement that was used by the five youngest men in the house. There was Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp who were 19 and both freshmen; Sanji and your brother Zoro who were 20 and sophomores; Nami and yourself who were 21 and juniors, then there was Robin, 25, and Franky, 28, who were both postgraduate students, then there was Brook, the sweet, (but perverted), old music professor who kindly rented out the rooms of his home to you all. Robin and Nami shared a room, you, Franky, and Brook all had rooms to yourselves, and the boys all shared the below basement areas with their cheap futons or twin beds spread out wherever they could fit them.

“I don’t have time for extra tutoring. Between the wedding, and making sure Zoro isn’t lost on the street somewhere and not failing his classes… I have no idea where I would fit it in” you huffed back clinging to the glass of wine in your hand.

You were getting married to your high school sweetheart, who was currently on academic probation. Things had been tense since Kid was told that he would be put on probation and on top of that, he had gone and gotten himself a DUI. His family was very demanding of the wedding and you were exhausted. As much as you wouldn’t admit it, you were over the relationship entirely but thanks to the fact that you came from a traditional family, you felt the need to hurry and get married. Kid did nothing but sit in his fraternity house all day long, drink, and play video games. The lack of ambition had ruined your relationship with him, leaving you resentful and bitter.

“Mmm okay, firstly, despite what your parents say, Zoro isn’t your responsibility. Like he lives in the same house as you and was somehow intelligent enough to get into the same university as you, that’s enough. Secondly, Kid can help you with the wedding, despite what he says. Especially if his parents are going to be so picky about it. He literally has nothing else going on right now. Or, better yet, you can just leave him.”

Zoro, your brother, was your parents’ pride and joy. He was on an athletic scholarship for kendo, however, he borderline failed most of his classes, drank the days away, and seemed to get lost every time you turned your back on him. To please your parents, you had sworn to take care of Zoro while you guys were at college and make sure that his grades remained passing so that he could stay on the kendo team.

“Look, you know how I feel about Kid, we won’t get into that again… however, Zoro wants you to succeed. Sure he’s an idiot, but he knows how smart you are. At least do this for him. He’s so proud of his big sister and hates that you have to mom him. Think of how guilty he would feel if he knew your GPA took a hit because of him,” Nami said, giving you one last plea, one that she knew would pull on your heartstrings.

So here you were, sucking up your pride, and marching straight up to your professor.

“Dr. Vegapunk, may I speak with you?” you asked, trying to hide your nervousness.

“Why Miss. Roronoa. Certainly, how can I assist?” he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Uhh.. so, I’m terribly sorry sir, but I’m just not pulling the grades that I would like to in this class, and I read the materials and I study, but it’s just not clicking. Is there any way that I can have additional tutoring or materials? I’m sorry if there is an official process for this… I’ve never had to ask before.” You blushed deeply feeling embarrassed of yourself.

Before the man could respond a young man, perhaps a year or two older than you, walked in and cut you off.

“Hey Doc, I graded those papers you asked me to. Make sure to give them back to all those gen ed brats.” He drawled out. He sounded bored. Was he the TA? And who spoke to the professors that way? You looked him up and down, he was tall, had black messy hair, lightly tanned skin, silver eyes, sideburns and a goatee. The tattoos across his knuckles that spelled out DEATH did not go unnoticed by you either. Surely this man was not the TA. He then met your eyes and caught you in the act of taking him in and smirked.

“Like what you see?” You were at a complete loss for words and tried to suppress the sneer that threatened to form on your face. It was all you could do to not roll your eyes at the cocky young man. Dr. Vegapunk chuckled as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Mr. Trafalgar leave the poor girl alone. She’s a general education student in need of some additional tutoring. Which gives me a wonderful idea. Mr. Trafalagr here is head of his class in the pre-med track, and one of my TAs. Why don’t you meet up with him twice a week for additional study guidance?”

The old man was beaming. You stood there, trying to form a coherent thought. This man… with the word ‘death’ spelled across his knuckles… was going to be a medical professional… and was the top of his class? There was no way in hell. You blinked a few times as you tried to find a way out of this.

“A chance to teach a pretty girl some _biology_ … I think I can certainly find the time Doc” the young man drawled out again as his eyes traveled down your body. He didn’t even try to hide it. You flushed… why was his voice so… so… enticing.

“Um… that’s very generous sir… but u-um… you see I’m planning a wedding a-and I was hoping for maybe just some additional reading materials, or something would suffice since I’m strapped on time” you said, addressing Dr. Vegapunk and trying hard to make sure that this Trafalgar person didn’t see your blush.

The younger man immediately gave a glare to your left ring finger, and another smirk made its way across his attractive face once he saw the ring. Small, less than a carat, and a dull one at that.

“Nonsense Miss. Roronoa. You can meet with Law… I mean Mr. Trafalgar here, on Tuesdays and Thursdays evenings once he finishes his last class of the day.” Dr. Vegapunk gave you another smile and gathered the things off of his teaching podium and then went to leave the lecture hall.

You were still in shock, mouth agape. The younger man went to leave as well.

“Mmm…” he gave a slight hum, his eyes predatory, “I like the look of that mouth of yours like that, Miss. Roronoa-ya. We’ll see what else I can get it to do.” He went to saunter out of the lecture hall, “I’ll meet you at the coffee shop off the Green. Tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. Don’t waste my time.”

You were left dumbfounded and with your belongings sitting at your feet and your thoughts racing through your head.

This was going to be one hell of a lesson in biology.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with all your housemates? What could go wrong? Well a lot when Nami has something to say about it.

You walked into your house. Chopper and Usopp sat at the dining room table working on homework, Nami was nestled in the living room on the oversized sectional couch that fit everyone and Sanji was naturally in the kitchen preparing dinner of some sort. The smell fresh food lifted your spirits and you smiled; your previous concerns fly out the window. 

“Welcome home (Y/N)!” How was your day?” Chopper asked brightly.  
“I don’t want to talk about that. I want to talk about whatever wonderful dish Sanji is making for dinner” your mouth watered at the thought of pouring yourself a glass of wine to pair with whatever it was.  
“Did you ask for a tutor?” Nami asked from her spot on the couch.  
“Spoil-sport” you mumble under your breath. “I think I’m just going to have Chopper here tutor me. He’s a freshman in the pre-med program. He can do it.” That’s right get her off your tail (Y/N), you thought.  
“It’s Chopper’s first semester. He’s taking freshman English, algebra, history and philosophy. He hasn’t even taken a bio class yet” Nami argued back, “Besides, he’s a freshman. He should be able to enjoy his first semester without worrying about you passing the class that YOU put off till your junior year.” You rolled your eyes at her logic. Usopp and Chopper both gave you sympathetic looks.  
“Fine. Yes, I asked for a tutor. I now get to spend my Tuesdays and Thursdays with future Dr. Cocky McDre….” you caught yourself before you could finish that sentence.  
“What was that?” Nami asked, there was excitement and mischief in her eyes.  
“Nothing.” You mumbled, “Just some cocky pre-med student with an ego problem.”  
“Mhmm, sure” she didn’t believe you and she wasn’t going to let up. Thankfully at that moment Luffy walked through the door before another question could fly out of her mouth.  
“I’M HOME GUYS!” he practically yelled, discarding his backpack on the floor “Hey (Y/N), where’s Zoro?”  
“What you can’t just enjoy me being here?” you asked offended.  
“No. It’s Wednesday. Don’t you usually him up from kendo practice on Wednesdays?”  
“Shit.” You stated as you pulled out your phone. One missed call from Zoro, five from Kid. Those could wait, your borther could not. The last time you forgot to pick Zoro up from practice he decided to walk home, which lead to him somehow walking two towns over and it literally took all night to finally locate him since his phone had died. You dialed his number, thankfully he picked up first ring.  
“Yeah?” came the lazy voice of your younger brother on the other line.  
“Don’t. Go. Anywhere.”  
“Maybe, if you would answer your phone instead of leaving it on Do Not Disturb all day to avoid your boyfriend, I wouldn’t have started walking” he smugly replied.  
“ZORO” you practically screeched.  
“I got a ride, I’m kidding. That kid that I train, Momo, his sister offered.” Great. That was another thing, Hiyori was head over heels for your brother, and she wouldn’t leave you alone about it since you guys ran in the same social circle. Most likely you would hear about this for the next month over various brunches and girl’s nights. It baffled you as why, she was a pretty senior, smart too, and from a well-off family. Zoro really didn’t have much to offer and he was shit with money, so she was fucked if she wanted to maintain the nice life-style her parents provided.  
“Whatever, she has the address to our place, so I know she won’t get lost with your boneheaded directions” you sighed and ended the call.  
“Someone as gorgeous as you shouldn’t have to take care of a brute like that.” Sanji stated as he offered up a cheese board that he prepared. You took a piece and smiled.  
“It’s whatever now that I have cheese” you happily took a piece and went and found yourself the wine you had thought about earlier.  
Soon Zoro came through the door, as well as the other members of the household, all of you settling in at the dining room table. You poured yourself another glass of wine and offered some to Robin.  
“I’m fine but thank you” she said shaking her head.  
“I’ll take it” Zoro said across from you.  
“No. You already spend all my money on alcohol” you said, sticking your tongue out at him. As everyone prepared plates, you looked around the large dining room table, smiling at the misfits that you had learned to call family over the past few years.  
“So, how was everyone’s day today?” Brook asked happily, accepting graciously as you offered to pour him a glass of wine.  
“I passed my math exam!” Chopper exclaimed.  
“My food prep class was pretty boring, but my hospitality leadership professor is SMOKING” Sanji drooled.  
“I have to do another semester of remedial classes!” Luffy said excitably.  
“Luffy, is that really something to be happy about?” Usopp asked.  
“Yes! It means more time here! With you guys!” his iconic laugh followed after the surprisingly sweet sentiment.  
“Well I am slowly finishing my history dissertation” Robin explained with a smile. You looked up to up and her intelligence and independence.  
“Wow Robin, I hope I’m able to get my PhD one day just like you” a small but sad smile crept across your face.  
“You can! Dump your deadass boyfriend, go on tutoring dates with Dr. McDreamy, pass your bio exam with flying colors, and bam, onto Dr. Roronoa, or Mrs. Dr. McDreamy, it is” Nami said, her smile wide. She knew exactly what she did by bringing up your Freudian slip from earlier. Your eyes grew wide and your mouth was agape, waiting for the onslaught of questions, that you were sure the whole table would have for you.  
“Who’s Dr. McDreamy?” Zoro’s was the first question you heard, he puffed up.  
“Are you really dumping Kid?” -Luffy.  
“Wait, you can’t just go on dates with someone named Dr. McDreamy. What makes him so McDreamy anyways?” -Sanji.  
“So, you finally got a tutor that is great!” -Robin.  
“When do we get to meet him?” -Franky.  
“Is he a real Doctor?? Can he mentor me?”-Chopper. You shot a glare over to Nami. Let’s see if you edit her paper next time she needs it, or let her borrow clothes, or buy her alcohol, or DD home from a party, or any favor that she would ever need again.  
“Maybe, he’s just her tutor guys”-Usopp.  
“Thank you Usopp” you smiled at him, appreciative of his compassion. “It’s just my tutor, he slightly good looking, and I let it slip. He’s my bio TA, pre-med. Nothing to freak out about” you explained.  
“A doctor. He’s already doing better than Kid if you ask me” Zoro said, giving his approval, taking a sip of beer in celebration of the thought of his sister with a better man.  
“I didn’t” you shot a glare in his direction.  
“You have Dr. Vegapunk for bio right? That would mean you’re talking about Trafalgar Law.” Robin said next to you. Your face fell again, your escape tactic from this situation was failing, miserably, much like your bio grade.  
“Oh, a new suitor for Miss. Roronoa. How wonderful.” – Brook.  
“You know him?” you questioned her, blush growing on your cheeks. Of course, she knew him, she was a professor of history, which shared a building with the science department, which probably shared a break room…  
“I KNOW HIM TOO” shouted Luffy. No… no there was no way someone like Trafalgar Law would associate with Monkey D. Luffy. This wouldn’t have caused you so much panic, if it wasn’t for the fact that once Luffy knew something about someone else, he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. Meaning that your ‘McDreamy’ comment was not safe.  
“How do you know him Luffy?” hoping that the hyperactive boy was mistaken.  
“He was my orientation leader! I still have his number in my phone!” Great. And Law lead orientation? This day kept bringing you more and more surprises.  
“Well if he’s Luffy’s friend than I definitely approve” Zoro stated.  
“There’s nothing to approve of Zoro” you shot him another glare.

“You should definitely date, he would be a lot more fun to have around than Kid” Luffy said through his full mouth. Right as that thought came tumbling out of Luffy’s mouth, there was a knock on the door. Well more like repeated pounding. You sighed; you knew it was Kid. You had avoided his texts for a whole day now, and this was the typical result. An awkward silence fell across the table, all eyes on you as you chewed on your bottom lip.  
“What does that asshole want” Sanji practically spit.  
“(Y/N), let’s go get ice cream for everyone” Zoro said grabbing the keys to your car, “Nami, you tell him we just left and get rid of him.” Zoro ushered you into the garage, that was conveniently on the other side of the house, away from the front door, where Kid was currently demanding your presence.  
“Can do!” was all you heard before you climbed into the passenger seat. There was more joy in her voice than there should have been.  
“Hey, thanks Zoro. I really mean it” you said, as you tried to hide the tears on your face.  
“It’s fine, but as payment, we’re going to have a little chat as we drive” his voice was rough and angry. Probably for the best that he was here, about to lecture you, than back at the house, giving Kid a piece of his mind.  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh a little long winded. Also like Im sorry for making Kid out to be jerk, but it supposed to the be end of a relationship.


	3. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just suppose to be a grocery store run.

It was going to be awkward. No one really wanted to have their little brother lecture them, but you should have seen it coming. For months.

“I am so tired of this (Y/N). He is borderline abusive, controlling, and just all around no good. Break it off already before I kill him” you weren’t sure if that was an empty threat or not. You didn’t want to think about it. 

“You missed the turn for the grocery store…” 

“Son of a bitch” shouted Zoro as he U-turned. 

“You know how mom and dad are. All traditional like, and how I’ll be a burden to them until I’m married” 

“You’ll be even more of a burden to them when you have to get divorced in two years” Zoro said pulling into a parking space. “I’ll take care of you, not them. They couldn’t even keep track of me growing up. You had too. Parenting isn’t their forte.” You were both quiet during the walk into the grocery store, you weren’t entirely sure if it was Zoro giving you time to process his lecture, or if it was just the aftereffects of the touchy subject of your parents coming up. 

“I’m going to get wine; I’ll meet you in the ice-cream aisle. Want anything?” you asked, hoping that he wouldn’t get lost in the store by himself. 

“Sake, lots of sake” he smiled at you letting you know he wasn’t completely pissed. You walked and grabbed your go-to bottle, a drinking habit was something that you and Zoro shared, and you grabbed his favorite bottle of sake. There were two guys in the liquor section with you; one in a toboggan type hat, and the other in sunglasses. They were both looking at cheap beer when you walked down the aisle, and then they both gawked at you, very noticeably. You tried to pay them no mind as you went to find Zoro, a glass bottle in each hand. 

“You didn’t get lost!” you laughed as you peaked your head down the frozen food aisle to see Zoro holding three cartons of ice-cream. 

“Shut up.”

“Three? Isn’t that a bit much?” you questioned. 

“One for Luffy, one for me, one for everyone else” he explained. “Hey, when is the last time you and Kid had sex?” The question came from his mouth and yours dropped. He said it as if you two were just back in the car with no prying ears around, but you weren’t, and there were.

“Zoro! We are in a public place, and it’s the only grocery store in town, you can’t just ask that” you hissed. You heard a low laugh from behind you, and the voice that followed after it made you want to crawl into one of the freezers that your brother had just been perusing ice-cream from. 

“Well well well, Miss. Roronoa-ya. Fancy seeing you here.” Why? Today felt like it was never going to end. Why why why? You turned to see none other than the object of your embarrassment at dinner earlier, one Trafalgar Law, in jeans and a hoodie that made him look perfect for cuddling. He had a shit-eating smirk plastered to that face of his and he held a basket of groceries in one hand. 

“Mr. Trafalgar” you stated. You were as red as the tomatoes in his basket. “Well it is the only grocery store in town, and sadly, it is a small town.” Zoro’s eyes brightened when he made the connection and he gave Law a once over. He smirked a smirk that was almost a mischievous as Law’s itself. 

“So you’re the guy who will be helping my sister pass biology. Luffy and Robin had great things to say about you, so I expect that my sister’s GPA will stay as pristine as it is currently.” Her innocence, he thought to himself, not so much as he had already witnessed Law take in your body that showed a little more so since you were wearing loungewear that you had changed into when you had gotten home, a crop top and waist high leggings. Typically, he would kill anyone that looked at you that way, but wanting you distracted from Kid, well this man might be the perfect solution, and he had noticed how you took in Law as well. 

Law’s smirk grew in size, “Ah, so you’ve been talking about me?” He was smug and it pissed you off.

“Yes, well you see, no secrets in our house. And we live with Professor Nico Robin, so she was curious to which TA I would get stuck with” you tried to brush it off.

“Yes, Professor Nico is quite the intelligent woman and you know Monkey D. Luffy?” Law asked, though this time there was a hint of annoyance in his voice and his eye slightly twitched.

“Yep. Live with him too, and he’s my brother’s best friend” you saw your opportunity to get to the high-ground in this conversation as you nodded your head toward Zoro. “This is how I found out that, you sir, teach orientation. Didn’t take you for the school spirit type.” A smirk of your own formed as you figured that he would be embarrassed that you had obtained this knowledge. 

“Ah, yes, you see Miss. Roronoa, you need so many enrichment points to graduate with honors from our school, and so I do what I must, which includes showing new freshmen around campus for three days and partaking in the silly camp like activities that go along with it.” his smug demeanor was back in full force. Of course. Honors, top of his class, future doctor. The man was perfect, you get it. 

“Captain!” you heard an unknown voice say as you turned to see the two men that had seen earlier in the liquor section, they were addressing Law and you cocked an eyebrow toward him. 

“My roommates. Penguin and Sachi” he explained. 

“They call you Captain?” you asked, eyebrow still cocked. 

“It’s a term of endearment” he scowled at your mocking tone. 

“Cute. Well anyways we must be going, ice-cream is melting” you grabbed Zoro by the arm to drag him away before he could get drag out the conversation with Law any further. 

“Yes, well it sounds like you two had very important things to discuss. I will see you tomorrow then Miss. Roronoa-ya. It was nice meeting you Mr. Roronoa-ya” You rolled your eyes at his comment as you dragged Zoro away and ignored the look he was giving you. 

“You can call me Zoro. Hopefully, I’ll be seeing you around a lot more Trafalgar Law” Zoro replied, mischief obvious in his voice. You swatted at him to get him to shut up. 

Before you were completely out of earshot you heard one of Law’s roommates say “Do you know that babe Captain? You gotta introduce us. She’s hot.” You gave a little laugh at the comment. All you heard before you were out of earshot was Law telling him to shut his face and it was none of his business.

Zoro and you checked out and climbed back into the car, this time with you in the driver’s seat. 

“You know, all of a sudden I’m not concerned about you getting rid of Kid anymore” Zoro chuckled. 

“And why might that be?” you asked through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t know, seems like it’ll just work itself out, just like your biology grade.”

“Oh, shut up. Did you have to encourage him back there? That cocky asshole already thinks he’s a gift from God.” 

“He seems to not be the only that thinks so” he laughed at your anger. You landed a punch to his bicep for that comment. 

“You’re going to make us wreck, focus on the road. I need you looking your best for your ‘tutoring’ session tomorrow” Zoro said, laughing some more and making air parenthesis with his fingers. 

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to be studying myself tonight. But I felt inspired, see you soon friends!


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yay for tutoring.

The next day was filled with anxiety. On the drive home last night you had agreed to break things off with Kidd. You walked yourself to campus this morning and decided you would do it tonight after your tutoring session with Law. Yet another thing to make you anxious, though you weren’t sure as to why. Was that cocky asshole getting to you? You tried not to pay it too much mind as you pulled out a chair at the coffee shop that you had agreed to meet Law at. You didn’t have his number, so you figured you would just arrive early and wait, his words of warning from yesterday ringing in your mind. 

You decided to text Kidd as you waited, best to go ahead and set up a time to speak tonight. It wasn’t a surprise this was happening, you guys had been in this weird grey area of your relationship for months, him even having a few affairs on the side that you conveniently overlooked because it meant that you didn’t have to deal with him when he was pre-occupied elsewhere. You grimaced at the thought. That was how messed up your relationship was. Your sex life had come to a complete stop after you had found out about the first affair and things escalated after that, including the DUI and academic probation on Kidd’s part.

“Good afternoon Miss. Roronoa-ya, that look on your face tells that you are still pondering the conversation that yourself and Zoro-ya were having last night.” Ah, he was right on time and his voice pulled you out of your thoughts. 

“It’s just (Y/N), Mr. Trafalgar. Nothing fancy.” You looked up at him from your seat. Biology book and planner already spread out before you, and your text message to meet up with Kidd to “talk” later was sent. He was wearing a black v neck t-shirt, with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. You attempted to stop the intruding thoughts of how good looking he was from surfacing to your mind, but they prevailed as your eyes appreciated his tanned tattooed skin. You wanted to run your fingers through his thick black hair and you are certain that his goatee would feel divine while he ravished you … wow it must had been a really long time since you had last had any kind of sexual intimacy. 

“In that case, please call me Law” he offered you a genuine smile for once and you tried to undo the perverted thoughts in your mind to get through the next hour. “What can I get you to drink? You seem like the chamomile after lunch type. No evidence of late nights on your face.” Was that a compliment? And was he offering to buy you coffee? 

“Oh, I can get my own. It’s no problem.”

“Just tell me, you can get it next time” he rolled his eyes at you. 

“Um, okay, a latte with almond milk and an extra shot of espresso please.” He looked at you, and then his watch to see what time it was. “It’s going to be a long night for me” you offered an explanation of the strong drink for the late hour, hoping that he thought you were just talking about studying. He just shrugged and walked to the bar. He came back a few moments later with a black coffee that he set on his end of the table and your latte. 

“Thank you.”

“Lots of studying tonight. Or other things planned to occupy your time?” he asked, looking at your ring finger and noticing that it was void of the engagement ring that was there yesterday. 

“Hmmm wouldn’t you like to know?” you said.

“I would. I would like to know a lot about you (y/n). But as far as I’m aware there is someone else who has that honor.”

“Not for too much longer” the words came out of your mouth before you had even fully processed what he had said, causing you to choke once you put everything together. Law smirked. Great, he probably thought that you were playing into his advances. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“No offense, but I don’t think I should talk about my pending breakup with a guy who just admitted he has interest in me” you shot back.

“I would break-up with someone too if they weren’t giving you what you deserved. And by the looks of that cheap ring, and the direction of your conversation with Zoro-ya last night… it seems that you aren’t nearly getting enough of what you… deserve” his eyes were hungry. The blush rose to your cheeks. 

“Is this really appropriate conversation for a tutoring session?” you asked sipping on your latte. It was hard to keep up this game of flirting and teasing, and he was slowly gaining the upper hand. 

“We are studying biology, (Y/N)-ya. As I’m sure you know, one of the most basic concepts of biology is-“ 

“Alright. What do you want to know?” you practically slammed your mug down to stop him from finishing that sentence. He smirked. He had won this round. 

“Why, do tell, is someone as intelligent as you, dating someone as worthless as Eustass Kidd?” he asked sipping on his own beverage. 

“Highschool sweethearts. Do you know Kidd?” you asked, curious as to how Law knew his full name. 

“Kidd hit on my sister at a bar at one point. Wouldn’t leave her alone for weeks and he really didn’t want to take ‘no’ as an answer. So, I might have used the school database to find out somethings about him including his schedule so that I could be sure to tell him where he could go if he didn’t leave my sister alone.” You wanted to die. Of course, Kidd did something so low. You wanted to crawl into a hole and die, this was embarrassing and now you questioned if Law had thrown advances your way just to get back at Kidd. Law saw your face drop, and almost if he could read your mind he said, “That’s when I looked him on social media. I saw that he was dating you and looked you up. You have good friends, great grades, it didn’t add up.”

“I’m sorry he did that” you bit your lip trying not to cry. 

“Hey, it’s not a reflection of you. Nor is it an attack on you” he didn’t know how to react your emotions. He looked awkward, trying to find the right words. “Let’s continue you this another night. You won’t learn anything upset.” You glanced up, you didn’t want him to go, that was the last thing you wanted as you had just found out your boyfriend was an even bigger creep that you had already knew. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s silly, and I barely know you, but I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Oi, I didn’t say I was just going to leave you here like this. Come on.” He stood up and held his hand out for you. You stared blankly at it for a moment, and then up at him, your eyes full of questions. 

“But studying…” you tried to argue. 

“It just means we’ll have to meet up another night. I don’t see any downside here” he smirked. You took his hand and grabbed your bag.

“Where are we going?” 

“A walk, but we need to swing by my house first” another smirk shot in your direction. 

“I haven’t broken up with Kidd yet, I’m not sleeping with you” you said with a sneer as you followed him. Still holding hands. 

“As much as I appreciate your eagerness, (Y/N)-ya, that wasn’t my intent. My dog needs a walk.” Your eyes brightened.

“Dog?” you asked. 

“Mhm, Bepo. He’s a big white Samoyed. Looks like a polar bear.” You could barely contain your excitement at the idea of getting to play with a dog with a large smile overtaking your face. “I take it you’re interested then?” Law chucked.

“Absolutely, I don’t say no to dogs. But I do say no to men that act like dogs, so this better not be some silly ploy” you shot back at him. 

“Why do you take me for a player (y/a)-ya?” he asked as he held the open for you. 

“Please. Attractive, future doctor, with that ‘could-not-care-less but charming’ attitude. I bet you have a new girl every weekend” you rolled your eyes as he met your pace once you were both out of the coffee shop, you then let him lead the way, not knowing exactly where you were going. 

“So, you find me attractive and charming?” he asked, that smirk ever so present on face.

“Are you avoiding my accusation or is your hearing just so selfishly selective?” 

“I choose not to play into whatever judgments that you have of me in your mind (y/n)-ya. Especially since I do seem to keep surprising you. I wouldn’t take you for the type that doesn’t have enough self-respect for herself to agree to marry some cheating ass, but here you are.” He seemed stiff, and those words hurt but they rang true. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right.”

“I wasn’t looking to be right here. I admit, I find you attractive, but I don’t see a reason for me to be shy about that fact. And there’s no other girls, I just study a lot, volunteer and hang out with my dog and family. Pretty boring if you ask me.” You guy walked about five minutes from campus and just talked. You learned that his family ran the local ER in town, he listened to you as you explained that your parents were very traditionally and at many times completely unaware of your goals and dreams. 

Upon meeting Bepo, you gushed over him and hugged him as you tried not to think of the task that lay ahead of you that evening. You tried to draw out the walk even further trying to suppress your anxiety and just enjoy your time with Law.

“So, what is your sister in school for?” you asked trying to get your mind off the time. It was around thirty minutes before you were supposed to meet Kidd.

“Pre-med too. She’s a sophomore. Our parents are both doctors.” 

“So, you’re all super smart then. Got it.” 

“Hmm and Zoro-ya? What is he in school for?”

“Officially? Undeclared. Unofficially: to drink away all my money and to teach me patience and perhaps parenting skills” you let out an airy laugh. He cocked an eyebrow at you. “He has no direction. And when I say that I mean literally as in he gets lost all the time and figurately as in he doesn’t know what he wants out of life.” 

“So, your need to take care of men comes from your childhood?” Law asked. You stared at him dumbfounded. 

“I don’t…” you went to argue.

“You literally apologized for your fiancé harassing my sister, when he was in a relationship with you.” 

“I thought you were going to be a medical doctor, not a psychologist” you huffed. He hummed. 

“You don’t need anything past freshman pysch to see that (y/n)-ya.” You leaned into him as you both walked, hoping it would be enough of a distraction to keep him from analyzing your childhood trauma even further. 

“And what about you Law? You literally have DEATH tattooed to your knuckles.”

“Being a doctor comes with a lot of death. My parents were volunteer doctors during the Ebola pandemic in Africa. It’s a reminder of what I’m fighting against as a doctor.” His parents were saints, he was hot, and you were dumbfounded. You tried to not let your heart get ahead of yourself. Of course, you would need to spend some time single after the breakup, so it was just foolish of you to lead him on like this, and yourself for that matter. You shook your head to get yourself out of your thoughts.

“I think it’s time that I get going” you said with a sad smile. He was a good distraction from what was to come later. 

He hummed and smiled.

“Next time I see you, you’ll be fair game (Y/N)-ya” his tongue ran over his top teeth. A shiver ran down your spine, caused by the hungry look he was giving you. 

“Law…” you stared.

“I know, I know. You’ll need time. I’ll wait. I’m not going anywhere.” He waved his hand as if brushing the issue aside.

“Well thank you for the distraction and the company, oh, and the coffee. My treat next time and Bepo it was so nice to meet, thanks for letting me crash your walk” you said as you leaned down to pet the dog, you then turned to walk away. He grabbed your hand to stop you. You turned around to look at him when he tugged at it. 

“(Y/N)-ya, it’s going to be okay.” His grey eyes were intense. He was worried for you and you wanted nothing more than to just hug him and forget about the rest of it, but you knew that wasn’t an option at this current moment. You offered nothing more than a small smile. He lifted your hand to his lips and gave it chaste kiss before dropping it. You began walking in the direction of frat row. “Wait!” he called from behind you, “I need your number.” 

“I’ll just get yours from Luffy” you were the one smirking this time, knowing that the mischievous boy was a sore subject for Law. He frowned and one of his eyes twitched. 

“Fine” was the last grumbling you heard as you walked yourself to frat row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. Ya'll are the best and I appreciate each one of you!


	5. Red Wine

You walked up the stairs to Kidd’s frat house and rang the doorbell. You took a deep breath as   
you waited. The door opened and you were immediately met with his best friend, Killer. 

“Hi, Killer” you said shyly.

“(Y/A). Kidd has been trying to get ahold of you all week” the blond said back to you. 

“Yeah, you know, school got busy and stuff” you said as you scratched the back of your neck. If you were being honest, you really liked Killer. You liked most of Kidd’s fraternity brothers, they were always kind to you. Probably due to the fact that they were well aware of Kidd’s antics, but you tried not to look at it is as pity. You knew that you would lose all of them as friends as soon as this night was over. Kidd wasn’t the type of person you wanted to make an enemy of, he was one the most popular and well-known guys on campus, even if it was for his violent demeanor. 

“Yeah stuff…” Killer said back to you. There was suspicion in his voice. You had avoided Kidd before, but never like this. 

“Hey sweet cheeks. Long time no see. You could at least answer your phone” you heard Kidd’s distinctive voice behind Killer.

“Hi there! Yeah, sorry, it just wasn’t a good week for me and all ya know” you tried to explain. 

“Hmm some wife you’re going to make” Kidd said pushing Killer to the side and walking out on the porch. “Well, what is it? Did you come to apologize for ignoring me for all week?”

“Umm why don’t we go for a walk?” you asked.

“Fine, you could use the exercise” he said eyeing you up and down. You tried your best to suppress a sneer at him. 

“Listen, I came over today to talk about us” you started. It was best to just pull the trigger. You would deal with whatever anger he had and then go home. Simple as that. “I’m not happy and you’re not happy. I think we should call things off” you looked at the ground avoiding whatever look he was giving you as you two had both stopped at the courtyard. Kidd was silent, your anxiety flared, and your heart pounded in your chest. You waited for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke up.

“You think you get to make these calls?” he asked with a deep chuckle. “You’re worthless, we’re getting married and that’s the end of that.” You looked at him. This was going to be exhausting.   
“This isn’t something you get to opt out of Kidd. I’m breaking up with you regardless of how you feel about it. We’re both miserable. No reason to drag this out into a loveless marriage.”

“Miserable huh? I think that the only one who miserable here is me, (Y/N). Imagine putting up with your annoying self for four years, supporting you through your bullshit family crap and as you have barely managed to keep up with your looks through college” he scoffed at you. The words stung, but you had already prepped yourself for whatever he had to say. “Tell me (Y/N. Why do you think I cheated on you so much? It’s because there are plenty of other girls at this college, that are better looking than you, and they come with a lot less baggage than you and they happen to be a lot more fun.” He was angry. There was a certain dangerous look in his eyes. 

“Okay Kidd. I get it” you shouted. You pulled the engagement ring from your pocket. “Here” you shoved it into Kidd’s hand and turned to walk away.

“(Y/N), you can’t come running back to me after this,” Kidd growled from behind you “and if you think that you’re just going to move on with no reparations, you would be wrong.” You kept walking, until you made it to the campus green and sat down. You tried your best not to replay Kidd’s words in your head. You pulled out your phone and called Nami.  
“Hi! Where are you??? It’s Thursday! The weekend starts tonight! Zoro started drinking like two hours ago!” Nami laughed into the phone. 

“I’m on campus, I just broke up with Kidd” you sniffed, the tears finally starting to fall. 

“Shit. Okay, I’ll come get you” she responded. You could hear the jangle of her keys already.   
“Thanks” you sniffed and told her your location. She arrived around ten minutes later and you crawled into the car. Your eyes were red from crying and Nami looked you sympathetically.

“Sanji made pizza, and there’s plenty of alcohol at the house that Zoro bought, and it’s at least it’s over with” she explained as she leaned over to hug you. You just sniffed in response.

“He’s not going to just let it go through. He’ll make my life a living hell” you said, your phone already set to Do Not Disturb to ignore any incoming text messages from the man.

“Yeah, we’ll deal with that later” Nami smiled at you, trying to reassure you that it would all be okay. “You don’t look at your phone most of the time anyways, so what does it matter.” It was true, you were pretty neglectful to your phone, choosing to keep yourself off social media and you basically lived with everyone you spoke to other than some other friends.

You both arrived home and you walked into the living room where Uno cards and drinks littered the coffee table where are your friends were crowded around.

“(Y/N)!” they all shouted in unison. Your fears slipped away as you smiled at them. Zoro jumped up and grabbed a bottle of wine for you.

“Here!” he said, handing you the bottle of the red liquid.

“A whole bottle?” you laughed taking the bottle in your hand. 

“Yes, you deserve it and I’m sure you’ll need it! Now come help me kick Luffy’s butt in Uno” Zoro said pulling you down. Everyone around was already tipsy, a celebration of the upcoming weekend as no one had classes on Fridays. 

“So, are you on the market now?” Sanji asked, you could practically see the hearts in his eyes. 

“Like she would ever date some loser like you” Zoro huffed, taking a sip from his sake cup.

“I think I want to be single for a little bit” you laughed, taking a drink from the bottle of wine you had been greeted with.

“Mmm, tell that Mr. Trafalgar” Robin hummed as she picked up cards from the pile on the table.

“What do you mean?” you asked. Your heart skipped a beat. How did she know? No one witnessed your flirting from earlier did they? You had made Zoro promise not to say anything about the other night in the grocery store and you knew he would keep his word. 

“Traffy stopped by earlier to say hey!” Luffy shouted as he threw down a ‘Draw 4’ card that made Zoro scowl, “Oh and to get your number and make sure you made it home okay.”   
“He did?” you asked.

“Mhmmm” Zoro hummed and he picked up four cards from the pile.

“That guy is creepy (Y/N). Best to stay away from him” Usopp said placing down a yellow card. 

“No, he’s not! He’s agreed to mentor me with all my pre-med stuff” Chopper said crossing his arms. Wait, really? That was surprisingly nice of him, you thought. 

“I think it’s best we let Ms. Roronoa figured this out for herself, regardless of everyone’s personal feelings of Mr. Trafalgar” Brook commented. 

“Thank you Brook. I just want to enjoy you guys this weekend and enjoy being single and focusing on school for now, besides, I won’t even see Law till next Tuesday. Who knows how I feel by then.” you said with a giggle. You were finally catching up on the level on tipsy that the rest of the group had already been at, your cheeks a slight shade of pink and your teeth stained red. 

“Oh, so like, I shouldn’t have told him that you eat brunch with Vivi and the others on Saturdays and then go to the farmers market after to do our grocery shopping?” Nami asked with a smirk.

“Nami, you didn’t” you groaned as you pointed at which card Zoro should throw down. 

“She did!” Zoro laughed at your grimace. 

“You guys are the worst!” you said, drinking more of your wine. You put the bottle down and crawled onto the couch that Zoro was resting his back on. You looked around the living room and for once, in a long time, your heart felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments, they always make me smile! I'm sorry that it took a bit to get this chapter up, it's the end of my summer semester and it's been a lot. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and I will try to have a new chapter up by next weekend!


	6. Mimosas and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry this is late! I had to turn in my thesis this week and man that was draining but it's extra long and I hope you all enjoy!

You woke up on Saturday and stretched. Your housemates and you had pretty much spent the entire day before relaxing, eating, and just enjoying one another’s company. You had actively avoided your phone and any social media since your breakup just two days ago, and Kid had already shown up drunk to your house last night, which Zoro was quickly to remedy while you hid with Robin and Nami in their room.

“I’m going to give him a piece of my mind” Nami had said, she was wearing pajamas with clouds and rainbows on them, with slippers that looked like smiling sunshines. Fitting for the future meteorologist. 

“I think we should let the boys handle this one,” Robin said sipping her tea and handing you the carton of Ben and Jerry’s Ice Cream. She put on some trash movie in the background to drown out the sounds of the boys yelling. You peeked your head through the curtains to make sure that Zoro wouldn’t do anything stupid. Nami dragged you back into the pile of blankets and pillows that they had created on the floor.

“Idiot don’t let him see you” she hissed as you stumbled to the ground. 

“LADIESSSS!” there came a knock at the door from Sanji, “I made brownies and cookies!” You darted to the door.

“Oh Sanji! Thank you, now will you be a doll and go check on Zoro. I don’t want any major fights between him and kid” you said, giving your best doe eyed look to the cook, knowing good and well that he wouldn’t willing check on Zoro without some additional encouragement.

“ANYTHING FOR YOU (Y/N) DEAR!” he ran to the front door as you popped a fresh baked brownie in your mouth. 

“Hey Moss Head! Get in the house already and stop fighting with the other idiot on the porch,” Sanji yelled out the door. This got Zoro inside simply due to the fact that he refused to accept Sanji speaking down to him like that and comparing him to Kid.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?” you heard your brother, who was now in the house, loud and clear. Sanji and him fought for a while and thus you ended up with your brother sleeping on the rug at the foot of your bed, curled up with your bean bag chair, instead of his shared living space with the cook and the other boys, in the basement. 

You crawled to the end of your bed and poked his cheek.

“Hey,” you whispered. He grunted, ignored you and rolled the other direction, most likely hungover from the looks of the empty sake bottles that were scattered around on your floor. 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t try to warn you when Hiyori comes busting through that door to pick me up for brunch and she sees her precious Zoro all cuddled up with my bean bag and plushies. She’ll think it’s just too precious.” Zoro shot straight up and shot you a glare. Hiyori’s obsession with him got under his skin and he attempted to avoid her for the most part. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in her, it was simply he wasn’t interested in any girl for the time being. 

“I don’t feel like being sexually harassed at…” he squinted at the alarm clock on your nightstand, “God, (Y/N), 8:00 a.m.” He shot you another glare and threw a plushie at you. 

“What? It’s not my fault she likes you” you caught the innocent bystander before it hit you in the face. He grumbled something incoherent as he went to leave your room. You quickly got up and washed your face and changed. Brunch with your girl friends would be good, then the farmers market, and then a relaxing evening at home. Everyone in the house was going to a party tonight, and you had been invited, but you turned it down. Not ready to be out and about like that just yet. Your pajamas and trash television to nurse your broken heart sounded much better than drinking your worries away and ending up with some rebound. A blush rose to your cheeks, it had just dawned on you that you had never been with anyone else besides Kid. You shook that thought away, it wasn’t like it matter, you wanted to be single for a while anyways, right? It was fine. But yet, your thoughts still seemed to travel to a certain pre-med student. 

Those tattoos, and you bet it would be so wonderful to run your fingers through that hair of his, but even more than that, you had seen a new side of him the last time you two had hung out. He seemed to be in this for more than the sex. You thought about holding his hand and cuddling up to him on a Friday night and watching a movie as Bepo slept at the bottom of the bed. 

These uninvited thoughts were interrupted with knocking at your front door. It was probably Hiyori, you grabbed your purse and your reusable grocery bags and you yelled ‘bye’ to your housemates. 

“Good morning Hiyori!” you opened the door and smiled at the beautiful teal haired woman who stood in front of you. You looked down to see Momo standing there too, “and good morning to you as well Momo!” 

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I got stuck watching him, I tried to text you to see if it was okay if he stayed with Luffy and them while we were gone, but you didn’t reply and I didn’t know what to do. I mean I guess he can eat brunch with us but then we can’t drink and-“ you interrupted her monologue.

“It’s fine! He can stay here; everyone will be here but myself and I’m sure Luffy would love to see him” you said ushering Momo and Hiyori into the house. 

“Momo, why don’t you run downstairs and wake the boys up and I bet if you ask Sanji nicely, he’ll make pancakes for breakfast and I bet Nami will take you to the park later” you smiled at the boy directing him to the basement. The eight-year-old smiled up at you.

“PANCAKES” he yelled “SANJI, WAKE UP!” he demanded at the top of your basement staircase. Well, better for you to milk your breakup as an excuse of leaving the bratty kid with your housemates than to bring him with you. 

“Alright, let’s go,” you said grabbing Hiyori by the hand before your roommates could stop you. She was peeking around, probably looking for Zoro. You climbed into Hiyori’s BMW, her parents were very well off, and it showed. 

“I’m sorry once again,” she explained as she turned on her car, “the nanny has the day off and my parents on vacation.” 

“Yeah must be hard,” you laughed trying to sympathize. Hiyori had been one of your best friends since freshmen year, she was your orientation leader and you had stuck to her like glue. You and three other girls; Vivi, Rebecca, and Shirahoshi, had all been in the same orientation group and stuck together like glue from that point forward. With weekly brunch and girl’s days and a safe space for you to go to hide from Kid before your brother followed you to college the year after your freshmen year. You were trying to enjoy your time with Hiyori, as it was her senior year and she would probably be going oversees to travel once she graduated. Working wasn’t really in the cards for her.

“Okay, so… Zoro said that you and Kidd broke up! Like, I tried asking him out yesterday and he said he had to take care of you and like, I can’t believe it!” she rattled off. 

Zoro using my heartbreak to get out of shit, you thought to yourself. 

“Yeah,” you waved her off, “you knew it was coming though” you laughed, not really wanting to rehash the whole thing. 

“I just didn’t think you would actually do it, like you’ve been talking about it for two whole years now!” 

You both just caught up as you drove to the agreed upon location. There you were met with the smiling faces of the other three girls. Vivi ran up and gave you a hug.

“Nami told me everything! We are going to drink and eat! And it’s all going to be fine!” she said taking your hand and leading you to your booth.

“Yes, you won’t even think about him by the time the day is over” said Rebecca.

“He was trash anyways!” Shirahoshi huffed crossing her arms. She had been a bit sheltered growing up and was particular about men in general. 

“Guys really it’s fine” you said, waving them off of you as you sat down at the booth the host had led you to. 

“I’ll take a mimosa,” you said smiling at the waiter, knowing you would need a drink to get through their overbearing energy today.

“Bottomless, for the whole table please. Put it on my tab” Hiyori said as she got situated next to you. You wouldn’t mind if she dated your brother, she was the one person that took care of you instead of the other way around. She was a handful, but you adored her for it, and you had always wanted an older sibling. 

Brunch went by with the four of them fawning over you and asking you various questions.

“Are you going to the party at X Drake’s tonight to find a rebound?” Rebecca asked.

“No, I’m going to spend the evening at home, but I know the others are going” you said sipping on your 5th mimosa of the morning. 

“Will Nami be there?” Vivi asked excitedly. Neither of them had come out, but the two were most definitely into each other. 

“Ugh, I have to watch Momo or I would go” Hiyori said crossing her arms. 

“I don’t mind watching him” you offered. Not like you had anything to do anyways. 

“You would do that for me?” she asked, her blue eyes boring into your soul as she hung off your arm. 

“Yeah, you all go and enjoy! I don’t have time for rebounds and parties. I just want to keep my grades up and relax for once you know?” They all looked at you.

“What?” you asked.

“There’s already someone” Rebecca said incredulously. 

“No,” you became defensive immediately. 

“Kid is an asshole. I’m sure he said some asshole things to you. You would want to go and show off and rebound… unless…” Vivi started.

“There was already someone else” Hiyori and Shirahoshi finished her sentence. 

“No no, you guys are jumping to conclusions” you huffed as you crossed your arms.

“Then why are you defensive about it?” Vivi asked poking you.

“Yeah it’s breakup psychology 101,” Rebecca said, “no one locks themselves away when they are as good looking as you right after breaking up with the biggest asshole on campus. Especially since everyone knows about all of Kid’s side hobbies.” She snarled at the thought of all the times he cheated on you and they had to be there to pick up all the pieces, and then watch as you would forgive him, and the cycle would start all over again.

“I guess I’m just not like most girls” you said shrugging, ignoring their knowing gazes on you.

“Mhm, sure” they all said in unison. 

You all walked down the street to the farmers market to pick up some local items. It was tradition, and it felt nice to support the local community, plus it helped you all walk off your buzzes and feel slightly productive before you all went home to nap for the rest of the day. 

“I wonder if the hot cheese farmer is here” Shirahoshi said with a sigh.

“Well Sanji needs some brie for a dish that he’s making this week, so we have an excuse for you to say hi” you smiled back at her. You grabbed a loaf of bread from the bakery stand and made your way over to a stall selling flowers. The others were still huddled at the bakery stand trying to convince Shirahoshi to buy the loaf of bread and that it wouldn’t ruin her figure. 

“Good morning Ms. Tsusu” you said smiling at the older woman at the flower booth, you had hoped that she couldn’t tell that you were still half drunk from your earlier shenanigans. She was dean of the college of communications at your university and been your professor for several of your classes, she thought very highly of you, despite your housemates’ troublesome reputations. Her hobby was growing flowers and you always made sure to say hi to her, and to pick yourself a bouquet for the week.

“Well Ms. Roronoa. How are you on this Saturday morning?” she said offering you what was a rare smile from her. She was known to be one of the harshest professors at the university, but you didn’t think so. 

“I’m good! Oh I know we were going to talk about flowers for my wedding this week, but.. uh..” you scratched at the back of your neck and her gaze fell to your ring finger. 

“That’s okay Ms. Roronoa. We have to throw the wilted flowers away to truly appreciate the blooming ones” she said gruffly, but you knew she meant well. 

“Yeah haha, um thanks, I think… but anyways I’ll take a large bouquet this week! They go so well in my room” you said picking out a bouquet with a big sunflower as it’s middle piece. 

“That’ll be $10 deary” she said. 

“Oh, but it’s large bouquet” you explained, ready to hand her the $20.00 bill that it typically cost you. 

“Not for you this week, you’ve been treating yourself to nice flowers for way to long. I’ll happily cover part of the tab” she waved at you making a fuss over it.

“I’ll actually be paying for those today,” came from a voice behind you. A recognizable and deep one that your thoughts had danced around for the last two days. You turned to see Law standing there, dressed in a plain black tee and dark wash jeans that only he could make look so good. His tan skin and tattoos on his arms and hands were out to play in the lovely weekend weather and he held Bepo by his leash to prevent the dog from trying to jump on you. 

“Mr. Trafalgar, I’m assuming you know my star student?” Ms. Tsusu asked, eyeing Law up and down. 

“We’ve recently become acquainted. I’m helping her pass biology” he explained as he pulled out his wallet. 

“Oh no, you really don’t have to do that” you argued as you petted Bepo, the oversized white dog more than happy for the attention.

“That’s good, I need her as my TA next year and we can’t have her failing useless science classes” she looked at the $10.00 bill in his hand, “Oh no deary, for you it will be the normal price of $20.00.” He shot her a glare as he took out his wallet again but didn’t complain as he pulled out another ten. She smiled and gave you a knowing look as she handed you the bouquet. A blush crept up your face. You couldn’t remember the last time someone bought you flowers, your senior dance recital maybe? And you were pretty sure they were from your parents at that. 

“Thank you” you said to him, “Wait how did you know I was here?”

“Your roommate told me the other night when I stopped by. I can’t seem to get in touch with you any other way than to find you at the farmers market and find you half drunk… with a loaf of bread of all things” he said sneering at the French loaf that peaked out of your bag. 

“What did my French loaf ever do to you? Oh right… you stopped by my house” you said with a giggle and a hiccup. It was easy to see that you were still bubbly from the champagne, or perhaps it was the fact that a handsome guy just bought you flowers and he came with a cute dog to top it off.

“Hmm, thought I would say hi to Luffy and see how you were doing, but you weren’t there… so I had to talk to Luffy… the entire time” he tried to not seem annoyed at the thought, but he didn’t do so well hiding it. 

“Hmmm well… I appreciate you checking in on me,” you said smiling as you smelled the flowers. 

“And I appreciate the fact that the tacky piece of costume jewelry that plagued your ring finger is now gone,” he said, his gaze looming over your left hand. You blushed again, hoping he would suspect it was from the alcohol and not his very forward advances. 

“Y/N?” you heard from behind you. You looked over to see your four friends, all standing there with questioning looks that all, besides Shirahoshi, turn to knowing smirks.

Ugh. You had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you all once again for the Kudos and comments, they always make me smile. 
> 
> I have finals this week but after that I have two weeks off so I can just write! I love you all and hope you are staying safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be along soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
